Con las rodillas raspadas
by Tsuny
Summary: Otabek Altin era molestado en su escuela; un día, su compañero de clases: Yuri Plisetsky, lo defiende de sus acosadores. Desde ese instante, se sintió eternamente agradecido con su pequeño salvador; deseaba decírselo, mas no contó con que Yuri cambiaría de escuela. Años después, Otabek se vuelve a encontrar con Yuri, convertido en un auténtico matón. Ligero (?) Otayuri & Victuuri
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Lo único que podía ver eran las siluetas de sus acosadores rodeándolo, pateando el suelo, haciendo que la tierra subiera y lo ensuciara e incluso le entrara a los ojos. Él; tirado en el suelo, tratando de no llorar para no verse más débil de lo que ya lo hacía, pero el dolor en sus rodillas raspadas causadas por el primer empujón que le dieron le dificultaba no dejar escapar una que otra lágrima rebelde.

— ¿Qué ocurre, idiota? ¿No puedes tratar de poner una cara menos horrenda? Me dan ganas de vomitar sólo con verte. — vociferó el más alto del grupo de tres niños, haciendo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Por qué no regresas a tu país? De seguro allí todos tienen la misma cara asquerosa que tú. —el segundo de ellos tironeó de los cabellos al kazajo hacia atrás. — Anda, sonríe un poco. — usó sus dedos para forzar una sonrisa en el rostro de Otabek.

Empezaron a reír mientras el tercero derramaba jugo en la cabeza del niño violentado, que ya no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar.

La verdad es que esos niños lo han molestado desde que llegó hace un año a esa primaria; susurraban cosas a sus espaldas, le ponían apodos, se burlaban de él cuando cometía un error en clases o no lograba hacer algún ejercicio en educación física y lo empujaban cuando pasaban a su lado. Pero esta era la primera vez que lo agredían de esa forma.

¿Por qué no se defendía? No se creía capaz de ello, pensaba que si trataba de replicar o devolver el golpe le iría peor. Ellos eran tres y él era solo uno.

¿Por qué no les decía nada a los profesores o a sus padres? No lo creía útil, de seguro no le creerían, o al menos eso le dijeron ellos; también que si se enteraban que abría la boca, justamente, le iría mucho peor. Los otros niños de su clase les seguían el juego de vez en cuando, o simplemente hacían la vista gorda por miedo a sufrir lo mismo que él.

Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar los abusos en silencio y luego llorar en su almohada durante las noches. Estaba solo, nadie le podía ayudar, ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

Entre lágrimas saliendo y tierra entrando en sus ojos, pudo visualizar una cuarta silueta borrosa corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! — al oír esa voz, los tres niños soltaron al kazajo y lo dejaron en el suelo para ver de quién se trataba.

Otabek abrió con dificultad los ojos, para ver a ese niño rubio y delgado, pero a la vez intimidante con esa mirada de soltado que siempre llevaba encima.

—Yuri Plisetsky…— susurró con voz rasposa.

— ¿Qué quieres enano? ¿También deseas un poco de jugo en tu cabello de princesa? — preguntó con burla el más alto del grupo.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Llamaré a la profesora!

—Sí, también quieres unos golpes. —se acercó al rubio con la intención de golpearlo, mas no se esperó que este saltara hacia él cual gato huraño a arañarlo y morderlo. Sus compañeros se asustaron de ello y huyeron lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Otabek sólo se mantenía observando estupefacto la escena; no se imaginaba que Yuri tuviera tanta fuerza.

El alboroto fue mayor cuando otro alumno se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y gritó que había una pelea en el patio trasero; toda la escuela se reunió a ver la riña entre Yuri y ese otro chico. Hasta que alguien llamó al inspector, quien los detuvo y los llevó a la oficina del director.

Yuri fue suspendido por lo que restaba de ese semestre, mientras que los tres acosadores del kazajo fueron expulsados al ser descubiertos por las acusaciones de Plisetsky y otros niños. Otabek esperó con ansias el inicio del nuevo semestre para volver a ver a su pequeño salvador y darle las gracias por hacer que su sufrimiento terminara.

Pero ese día nunca llegó.

El primer día, el asiento de Plisetsky estaba vacío, al día siguiente también, y al otro, así hasta que pasó una semana. El mejor amigo del tan esperado rubio preguntó en clase el día lunes por qué aún no venía a la escuela, entonces la profesora informó que Yuri había sido cambiado de escuela.

Otabek no lo pudo creer, al igual que el resto de su clase. ¿Yuri se fue a mitad del año de la escuela? ¿Fue por su culpa? ¿Jamás podrá agradecerle el haberlo salvado?

Lo único que sabía, era que el nombre Yuri Plisetsky jamás será borrado de su memoria, al igual que esa mirada de soldado con la que se encontró el día en que por fin fue libre de los maltratos de esos niños.

Sólo esperaba, algún día, poder decírselo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

El kazajo vio con asombro la enorme construcción, que se trataba de su nueva escuela; tres edificios, cada uno de otros tres pisos. Lo primero que pensó fue en lo difícil que sería encontrar el baño allí dentro. Entró con calma, sin desviar la mirada.

La campana se anunció, indicando el inicio de clases. Buscó puerta por puerta la que tuviera el cartel _8-B._ Para su suerte, logró encontrarse con el profesor de la respectiva clase y lo llevó a su aula. Tuvo que pasar por la típica presentación ante la clase, lo cual fue muy incómodo. Llegar a mitad de año es de las peores decisiones que pudo tomar.

Se sentó casi en las últimas filas, al lado de una chica pelirroja, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa amigable; se veía agradable. Él le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y prestó atención a la clase.

— ¡Hola, chico nuevo! — la chica de hace un rato se levantó apenas el profesor abandonó el aula y se acercó a Otabek. — ¿Cómo era tu nombre? Lo siento, lo olvidé. —dijo rascando su nuca.

—Otabek Altin. —respondió serio. Para ser sincero, se sentía un poco intimidado ante la efusiva chica frente suya.

— ¡Lindo nombre! Soy Mila Babicheva, un gusto. —extendió su mano, la cual Otabek dudó un poco en aceptar. —Anda, no muerdo. — entonces él por fin aceptó el saludo. —Puedes tenerme confianza. Como presidenta de la clase, tengo la misión de hacer que todos mis compañeros se sientan a gusto. ¿Comprendes?

— Hum… sí. — respondió algo distraído. Quedó algo sorprendido al oír que esa chica era la presidenta; por su aspecto y actitud, hubiera imaginado que era más bien la payasa del grupo –y lo era, de hecho–.

Se fijó con más detalle en ella; su cabello estaba bastante despeinado, los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, las mangas de la misma se encontraban remangadas a la altura del codo y la corbata brillaba por su ausencia. Su actitud era ferviente y algo estruendosa.

—Eres callado, eso me gusta. —arrastró su mesa para darle espacio al kazajo. — ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Te presentaré a mis amigos.

Otabek se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en si era buena idea ir o no.

— Eres algo inseguro. —le tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del salón.

El camino se basó en Mila explicándole pequeñas cosas sobre la escuela a Otabek, y éste escuchando sin interrumpir.

— No corras enfrente del inspector o te dará un reporte; es el más gruñón de la escuela. —entraron a la enorme cafetería donde estaban todos los alumnos almorzando. —Si quieres comprar algo en la cafetería, espera a lo más unos cinco minutos para no morir aplastado por los de cursos mayores.

— ¡Mila! — una voz femenina detuvo los instructivos de la pelirroja. Ambos voltearon, y pudieron ver a una chica de piel morena, cabello negro y grandes ojos violetas haciendo señas desde una de las mesas.

—Sígueme. — se acercaron a la mesa, donde estaban sentadas dos personas. — Hola chicos. Él es Otabek, es nuevo aquí. — señaló al aludido. —Otabek. Ella es Sara, está en nuestra clase. —señaló a la chica que llamó su atención hace unos segundos. — Él es Chris, de último año. —un chico de cabello mayormente rubio y ojos coquetos le saludó con una mano, mientras que en la otra apoyaba su cabeza.

—Un gusto. — dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Le estaba explicando cómo funcionan algunas cosas aquí. —se sentaron enfrente de los otros chicos.

— ¿Le advertiste del inspector? — preguntó el mayor del grupo.

—Sí, sí. —respondió Babicheva con un ademán. —¿Olvidé algo más?

Otabek inspeccionó el lugar con atención, y sus ojos cayeron en una mesa completamente vacía en medio del lugar. Le pareció bastante curioso ver a la gente evitar esa mesa en particular.

— ¿Le advertiste de los matones? — la última palabra que salió de la boca de la pelinegra hizo a Otabek crisparse de repente.

— ¡Oh, casi olvido lo más importante! —hizo de su mano un puño y golpeó la mesa, luego se giró para ver al kazajo. — ¿Ves la mesa de allí? — apuntó hacia la mesa que justamente él estaba divisando. —Ese es el lugar en el que nunca tienes que sentarse, pues allí siempre están los chicos con los que jamás debes meterte.

— ¿Hay matones aquí?

—Como en todas las escuelas.

—Sí. Pero… nunca se ha oído un reclamo por ese tipo de problemas sobre esta escuela.

—Es porque el profesorado y la directora hacen la vista gorda. —Sara rodó los ojos. —Lo único que les interesa es mantener el estatus de la institución a toda costa. Son de lo peor.

Otabek dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio; le traía malos recuerdos hablar sobre matones. De hecho, estaba algo decepcionado, pues fue justamente por la buena reputación de esa escuela que decidió inscribirse.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Bueno… son tres. — respondió Mila con aire pensativo. —Recuerda bien los nombres. Jean Jacques Leroy; penúltimo año, es popular con las chicas –por muy extraño que suene–, y se podría decir que es el menos agresivo. — señaló a un chico de considerable estatura, sonrisa arrogante y coqueta, hablando con una chica de cabello negro.

— Luego está Michele Crispino; último año. —continuó la de orbes violetas. — No es mala persona, sólo es un idiota.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es mi hermano. — bufó ella. — He intentado convencerlo de alejarse de ellos, pero no me hace caso. — vio con mala cara a un chico castaño de mirada superficialmente seria, sentándose en la mesa "exclusiva", junto a Leroy –quien ya se había despedido de la anterior chica-.— En realidad, no son tan temibles; el término "matones" no les queda. El problema es…

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió por centésima vez en el día, pero la persona del otro lado de ésta fue la razón por la que Sara se calló, por la que Mila cambió su característica sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto, Chris hizo una exagerada _o_ con su boca y Otabek giró por la curiosidad.

Un joven de baja estatura, cabello rubio –y algo largo para un chico-, complexión delgada y mirada intimidante pasó a un lado de su mesa. Altin no mostró expresión alguna, no movía un músculo, sólo seguía con la mirada a ese chico que caminaba con la vista fija hacia adelante.

— « ¿Ese… podría ser…?»— estaba a punto de levantarse y detener al de menor estatura, mas se paralizó al ver el lugar en donde se sentó.

—Yuri Plisetsky; sólo un año mayor que nosotros y ya tiene esa reputación de matón. No te dejes engañar por su apariencia; él es el peor. — finalizó Babicheva.

No. No podía ser cierto.

Al menos eso pensaba, hasta que su compañera le dijo el nombre de la persona que juró nunca olvidar. El niño que una vez le salvó de esos niños que lo molestaron desde siempre… ¿Ahora era como ellos?

No. Tenía que ser un error.

—Hey, quita esa cara. — dijo Mila divertida. —Mira. Mientras no hagas nada que logre enfadarlos (sobre todo a Plisetsky), no se meterán contigo.

— O…— interrumpió Chris, llamando su atención. —… que seas Yuri Katsuki.

El estruendo de algo chocando contra el suelo resonó hasta los oídos de todos los presentes, lo siguiente que vieron fue a un chico de cabello negro y con ligero sobrepeso tendido en el suelo; un poco más delante de él se encontraban sus gafas tiradas y su almuerzo esparcido por todos lados. Tardó un poco en incorporarse, y lo primero que hizo fue ver con temor y reproche –pero más temor- al culpable de su impacto contra el piso. Quien se limitó a verle con desprecio y decirle:

— ¿Katsudon otra vez? —usando un tono de voz completamente arrogante. — ¿Es que tu mamá no sabe cocinar otra cosa? Algún día terminará cocinándote a ti, cerdo.

Ahora sí que no existían excusas que Otabek pudiera dar para desmentir lo dicho por los tres individuos sentados a su lado; los hechos se presentaron ante sus ojos.

Yuri Plisetsky, el chico que iba en contra de los matones y abusadores, ahora era un auténtico matón.

Pero eso no fue lo único que terminó por desconcertarle, pues al relacionar el último nombre dicho con el rostro de la víctima del rubio, un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

— « ¿No que… Katsuki y Plisetsky eran mejores amigos? »


End file.
